


Suspicious Minds

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Affairs, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caught, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Mark and Kian have reason to believe their boyfriends are cheating on them but neither are willing to confront them without proof





	Suspicious Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo SwedishGirl recently shared
> 
> And posted today for ausfil since it's her birthday

At first he thought it was just his imagination but over the course of a few weeks, he’d come to the conclusion his boyfriend was acting odd. Three years as a couple and many, many years of friendship prior had given him a very good sense of Nicky’s moods and behaviours yet this was different; very different.  
The worst part was Kian had noticed it too but not with Nicky, with his own boyfriend. Neither of them had dared to confront their respective partners about it but they’d inadvertently discussed it with each other several times and they’d both come to the same terrifying conclusion, Nicky and Shane were having an affair. 

Kian had, of course, wanted to nip it in the bud immediately but Mark was less sure. He’d never been comfortable with confrontation and they’d not had any proof whatsoever, why cause a big to do over something that may turn out to be nothing?  
They’d agreed not to do anything until after Kian’s birthday as it was only a few days away and the last thing any of them wanted or needed was a rift during a celebration.

The day before his birthday, Kian was sitting at the table with the newspaper open before him; Shane hated that Kian wouldn’t read the paper on his tablet, he was constantly wiping newsprint from the tabletop. He turned the page just as Shane’s phone flashed with a message. His lover wasn’t in the room but his eyes scanned the device, just to see who it was from. Before the screen went dark, he saw the text was from Nicky and his heart skipped a beat. He knew he shouldn’t react so negatively, his two friends used to text each other two hundred times an hour. Back in the day, Kian had believed Shane had feelings for Nicky (the two were that damned close) but his mind had been blown when Shane had drunkenly kissed him, not Nicky, during a game of truth or dare.

Kian casually glanced around the room, made certain Shane wasn’t about to walk in and he picked up the phone. The screen lit up and he checked the message again.  
‘Mark doesn’t suspect a thing, does Kian?’

He dropped the phone as anger began to build inside him. Surely there was only one way to interpret a message like that? He reached for his own phone, to take a photo as proof for Mark, but remembered it was charging in the other room. By the time he put the phone down and went to get his, Shane had reappeared and picked up his phone.

“Did you uh” Shane’s eyes never left the phone “notice when this text came in?”

Kian knew now was the time to confront him.

“A few minutes ago, I think” he replied “who’s it from?”  
“My mam” Shane replied without hesitation “making sure I’m still coming for dinner tonight”  
“Maybe I should come with you?”  
“What? No... No, uh, you uh have that thing with your brothers”  
“Got cancelled”  
“Oh... Well, I’d love you to come but it’s so last minute, there might not be enough food or...”  
“You don’t want me there?”  
“No, that’s not it at all! It’s just that you go out of your way to avoid spending time with my family”  
“Only when your brother is there”  
“Which he will be; you know if you’d just apologize-“  
“He broke my tooth!”  
“You threw the first punch”

They were getting off topic; Kian was trying to think of the best way to broach the subject of Nicky’s text when Shane cut him short.

“Look, I’m sorry but I don’t have time to argue about this right now” he said to him as he slipped his phone into his pocket. Shane moved forward and placed a harried kiss to Kian’s lips. “I have errands to run; don’t wait up for me”

He swept out of the room in a blink of the eye and was gone before Kian could comprehend what had just happened. Mark would have been furious if he’d confronted Shane but Nicky’s text was very damning evidence, wasn’t it?  
He could feel the anger inside him building and told himself to count to ten but he only made it to five before he’d taken his phone out and was dialling Mark’s number.

His friend answered on the second ring.  
“We need to talk” Kian said to him “usual spot, fifteen minutes”

****

Mark’s hands were shaking as he climbed out of his car and walked along the street to Sligo Abbey. Kian was already there, leaning against the fence, waiting for him. They always met in public whenever they had something to discuss, it was an odd arrangement but it seemed to work as no one ever questioned them. Mark walked up and took a position next to his friend, leaning against the low brick wall, his back resting on the tall iron fence.

“It sounded bad on the phone” Mark greeted him. He could hear the strain in his own voice  
“I saw a text” he confessed “from Nicky to Shane. It said you didn’t suspect a thing and asked if I did”  
“What did you...?”  
“Shane left before I could ask much but he lied and said it was from his mother”  
“I saw something too” Mark admitted.

It pained him to have to say it, to have to tell Kian their suspicions had been right  
“What did you...?” Kian was nervous to ask.

An elderly couple walked past and smiled at them. Kian greeted them with a nod of his head, having known the couple his entire life.  
Mark waited until they were well out of earshot before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Kian took it, unfolded the page and looked at it. Mark watched the confusion set in on his face.

“I don’t understand” Kian stated before handing the paper back to Mark.  
“A hotel booking at one of the most expensive in town... for tonight?”  
“It’s not like anything in Sligo is expensive”  
“Kian! Nicky booked a hotel room for tonight... our homes are barely ten minutes away, why is he spending money on a hotel room?”  
“Shane’s having dinner with his family tonight” he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to share Shane’s evening plans.  
“His parents are going out of town this afternoon” Mark told him, effectively destroying Shane’s alibi  
“So Shane’s been lying to me” Kian felt his heart skip a beat. More proof of Shane and Nicky’s odd behaviour. “What did Nicky say about the room?”  
“I didn’t ask him”  
“Why not? We’ve been waiting all this time; you finally have something and don’t do a thing about it?”  
“I wanted proof; just because Nicky paid for a hotel room, doesn’t mean him or Shane or both will actually be there”  
“So what’s your plan?”  
“I’m going to that hotel tonight and I’m going to see who shows up for myself. If I catch them, then I’ll know the truth”

“Do we really not trust them that much?” Kian asked aloud.  
“Not trust them? Have you been paying attention at all?”  
“Well, think about it, we’re sneaking around right now behind their backs. If either of them saw us right now, wouldn’t they be suspicious of us?”  
“You’re the one who was the most irate about this; what, now you’re suddenly okay with the idea of them cheating on us?”

“It just seems too... unlike them” Kian said to Mark. “Does Nicky really strike you as the cheating type?”  
“Well... No”  
“We’ve both known Nicky a long time and Shane even longer... I want to believe that I trust both of them but something doesn’t feel right”

He stopped himself from saying too much. He did trust Shane but there had always been something between him and Nicky that he couldn’t quite explain.  
Mark didn’t want to admit that he understood where Kian was coming from. He couldn’t very well tell him the real reason he was appalled by the idea of them being together; that he wasn’t allowed to join them.  
On a drunken bender, late one night, Mark had admitted to Nicky that he’d secretly longed to have a three way. Nicky’s eyes had lit up at the very idea and it hadn’t taken long for him to learn who Mark had wanted their third to be but the following morning had brought one of the worst hangovers of his life and everything they’d discussed that night had been long forgotten. Neither one of them had mentioned a three way since.  
Of course Mark wasn’t okay with the idea that Nicky would cheat on him, it just hurt more to think Nicky would cheat with someone Mark secretly wanted too... Not that Mark actually wanted Shane; Shane was with Kian and Mark would never do anything to come between them, he was just really, really curious what his friend would be like in bed. Shane was the straightest gay lad he knew but Kian was one of the kinkiest, there had to be something Shane did in the bedroom that kept Kian coming back for more.

“Either way, I’m going to that hotel tonight” Mark insisted “and if I catch them in the act-“  
“What? You expect to see them fucking in front of a window?” Kian asked “or are you just going to wander aimlessly around, knocking on random doors in the hopes of maybe finding them?”  
“I don’t know! I haven’t thought about it, okay? I don’t know what to do! I don’t know if I want them to be cheating or not! If they are, we can deal but if they’re not then it shows we never really trusted them!”  
“Mark-“  
“I’m going to that hotel; if you want to come then come if not...”

He trailed off, his unspoken words hanging in the air around them. Kian didn’t say a word, just watched as Mark got up and silently walked away.

****

Nicky was at home when Mark returned from his talk with Kian. His lover greeted him with his usual smile and slightly more than usual amount of tongue in his kiss, not that Mark was going to complain about the extra affection from Nicky but it did play on his insecurities. Why was his lover being more enthusiastic than usual? Was is just his imagination or was Nicky acting nervous too? He wanted to say something but couldn’t. He needed to catch his love in the act then he could truly process and deal with the repercussions.

“Got any plans for tonight, monkey?” Nicky asked him. Mark’s eye twitched, he hated when Nicky called him that. No he didn’t, he secretly loved it and Nicky was the only one he let get away with it.  
“Meeting Kian for a drink” he told him as he pulled Nicky into his lap on the couch.  
“Where? In town?” He sounded... worried but he was already teasing Mark’s neck with his tongue so maybe he just sounded preoccupied.  
“Nah, at his place, Shane’s out for the night” Mark told him as his hand slid under Nicky’s shirt, fingers caressing his lower back before moving downwards, into his pants and brushing against his buttocks.

Nicky groaned, low and guttural as he nipped at Mark’s earlobe; his lover’s fingers teased the topmost tip of his crack; he bucked his hips, wanting Mark’s fingers to go lower, deeper.

“You like that?” Mark whispered.  
“Uh huh” Nicky whimpered in response.  
“Good”

Mark was swift in his actions as he threw Nicky off his lap and onto the couch beside him before pouncing atop of him. Their lips came together in a lingering kiss as Mark’s hand fumbled with the zip on Nicky’s jeans.

“You like when I touch you here?” Mark teased, his fingers working their way inside his underwear.  
“Please?” Nicky begged “please?”  
“Babe, do you remember that night we got drunk-“  
“You’ll have to be a bit more specific than that, monkey”  
“We talked about a lot of random shite and... the possibility of maybe having a three way”

Nicky’s body appeared to tense beneath his touch and Mark felt he’d touched a nerve; he saw the fear flash across Nicky’s eyes before the blonde pushed him away.

“Why would you bring that up right now?” Nicky asked him. “Am I not enough for you anymore?”  
“What? No! Nicky, I love you” Mark insisted “you’re the only one for me and I’m the only one for you, right?”  
“I love you, Mark” Nicky assured him “but, please don’t scare me like that again”

He leaned down and placed a kiss to Mark’s forehead then started to walk away but Mark reached for his hand and stopped him.

“Babe, I thought we were gonna...” Mark’s eyes trailed down to the bulge in Nicky’s pants.  
“We were” Nicky said as he extracted his hand from Mark’s grasp “but the moment passed”  
“Nicky-“  
“I have a headache, I’m going to go lie down for a while”

The blonde hurried from the room and Mark heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs. He wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened but he was regretting opening his mouth; if he hadn’t said anything, he’d be sucking Nicky’s cock right now.  
Was Nicky’s reaction further proof of a guilty conscience? Was there a chance Nicky really was fucking Shane? He knew he could go upstairs and just have it out with his lover but he wasn’t ready for that. What if he confronted him only to have Nicky admit that he was seeing Shane? Where would they go from there?  
Mark chose to take the cowardly way out and left Nicky alone for as long as he needed. 

It grew late so Mark got started on dinner. He made something simple since he wasn’t overly hungry but when he sat down at the table, he heard Nicky making his way down the stairs. He appeared in the doorway, looking very smart, and Mark realized he’d never asked Nicky of his plans for the night.

“I’m sorry, monkey” Nicky said from the doorway.  
“I’m sorry too, love” Mark replied.  
“You hungry?”  
“Not really”  
But he made his way over to the stove and helped himself to a bowl of soup. Mark watched him but didn’t say anything until he’d finished.

“Kian’s expecting me” Mark stated “so uh I’ll see you later?”  
“Wake me if I’m asleep when you get in, okay?”  
“I will”  
“Have a good night”  
“You too; love you”

He kissed Nicky’s forehead then took his leave. He grabbed his jack and made his way outside to his car. Mark felt awful as he slipped into the driver’s seat. Maybe he really was making a mountain out of a molehill; there was a very good chance that he and Kian had gotten this very, very wrong and both Nicky and Shane were completely innocent but that wouldn’t explain Nicky and the hotel room.

Mark drove to Kian’s house, intending to leave his car there and asked his friend one last time if he was coming or staying. Kian called a taxi and fifteen minutes later they were being dropped off a block from the hotel.  
Kian spotted Nicky’s car and pointed it out to Mark. They exchanged a look then made their way into the bar in the hotel lobby.  
Kian had been slightly relieved to not see Shane’s car but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. He indicated for Mark to take a seat then headed for the bar to order a drink, he was certain they were both going to need something strong. As he was paying, the lobby door opened and Kian recognized his lover. He ducked but wasn’t sure why. Shane proceeded through the lobby and into one of the lifts.

Kian ordered a second round and carried the drinks over to Mark. From the expression on his face, it was clear he’d seen Shane too.  
He handed the glass to Mark and they both downed them in one go. The bartender brought the next round but Kian just sat down beside Mark. The two lads were silent for a very long time.

They sat in the bar for over half an hour, not saying anything; neither of them knew what to say. Mark bought a shot each, for courage, then they made their way into the lobby and sat on the couch by the wall; there was no way Nicky or Shane would fail to notice them.

With a clear view of the clock, the minutes ticked away very, very slowly. Kian kept opening and closing his fist in anger; it was clear he just wanted to go upstairs and punch one or both of them.

“This isn’t fair” Kian said through gritted teeth.  
“I know” Mark reached out and placed his hand on top of Kian’s “but it’s not over yet, there’s still hope”  
“They’re in a hotel room together, Mark, and it’s my fault”  
“No, if anything it’s mine”

They both turned and looked at each other in confusion and surprise but before either of them could ask any questions, the elevator doors opened and both Nicky and Shane stepped into the Lobby. Both were laughing, Nicky’s shirt was torn and Shane’s hair was very tussled.

Nicky was giggling as he tugged at Shane’s arm but his friend had stopped mid-step and was staring like a deer caught in headlights, he’d never seen him look so terrified before. He turned and followed his line of sight, to see what had him so scared and he stopped in his tracks when he saw both Mark and Kian sitting in the lobby.  
Kian, oddly enough, looked almost amused but Mark definitely wasn’t impressed. All four of them just stopped and stared in utter silence.

“I-“ Shane began but Nicky was quick to cut him off. He looked at Kian before staring into Mark’s eyes.  
“We can explain” Nicky insisted “I promise; it’s not what you think”

*****

Nicky still had the room key in his pocket; he reached out and took Mark’s hand in his then urged his lover to his feet, beside him Shane was doing the same to Kian. The four of them then made their way back up to the hotel room. None of them said a word as the lift travelled up the three floors though Nicky did hold Mark’s hand slightly harder than normal.  
The doors opened and Nicky led the way, reached into his pocket and unlocked the door. Mark followed close behind with Kian and Shane last to enter. Mark’s eyes scanned the room; the bed was still made though the bedspread did appear slightly rumpled. What had the two of them been doing up here then?

Shane stopped just inside the door while Kian moved towards the couch and sat down.  
“It really isn’t what you think” Shane broke the uncomfortable silence in the room though his eyes were focused on Kian.

“Are you and Nicky having an affair?” Kian asked Shane.  
“No” Shane insisted. “No!”  
“Definitely not” Nicky assured both him and Mark.  
“You said it wasn’t what we’d think, so what is it?” Mark asked; his voice sounded off.  
Nicky sighed and moved towards Shane.  
“It was meant to be a surprise” Nicky began “for your birthdays”

Mark laughed in disbelief.  
“For my birthday, you wanted me to think you were having an affair?” he asked.  
“No, of course not”  
“We’re not explaining ourselves very well” Shane injected. “Please, just we need both of you to not freak out”  
“All things considered, I think we’re doing a reasonable job of keeping it together” Mark snapped.

Shane immediately made his way over to Kian and sank to his knees in front of him; he reached out and placed his hand on his knee.  
“You once told me there was something you’d always wanted” Shane began “a secret fantasy of yours” he climbed up Kian’s body and placed a kiss to his lips. “I wanted to make it a reality”  
Kian swallowed, hard, as he stared into his lover’s eyes.  
“Are you… are you fucking for real?” Kian asked.  
“I wanted to make this birthday special but, obviously I couldn’t do it alone”

“What’s he talking about?” Mark spoke up, having overheard Shane and Kian’s conversation.  
“Shane and I were at a loss for what to get you lads for your upcoming birthdays” Nicky explained “we were drinking at the time and an idea was thrown out that sounded absolutely Ludacris but once it was out there, neither of us could really shake it… It just seemed too perfect but we needed to work out the details and how it would work”  
“It turns out, you both have really similar kinks” Shane put out there.  
“Kian, your secret kink is to watch Shane have sex with someone else” Nicky stated.  
“And Mark, your ultimate fantasy is to have a threesome” Shane added.

It was Kian and Mark’s turn to exchange odd looks.  
“We put our heads together” Shane continued “to try and see if we could do it”  
“We came here tonight to get past the awkwardness” Nicky explained “we were worried that it would be too weird or we’d just laugh through it or something”

“So you were intending to cheat on me after all?” Mark asked.  
“In a way” Nicky confessed “but you’d get to have sex with Shane in exchange”  
“So technically, you were going to cheat on both of us but in front of us?” Kian wanted to know.  
“I guess… We were going to talk it over with you tomorrow night”  
“And if I’d said no?” Kian asked.  
“Well, I didn’t have a backup gift so…” Shane trailed off.  
“I think Mark and I need to talk this over” Kian said as he got to his feet and headed towards the bathroom. Mark stood up and started to follow him.

Nicky grasped Mark’s hand.  
“Please don’t be mad” he whispered before placing a kiss to his cheek.

Mark and Kian disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Nicky sank down onto the bed while Shane sat on the couch.  
“Well, we did know there was a chance they wouldn’t go for it” Nicky admitted.  
“But to be caught out like that?” Shane replied “I mean, they thought we were cheating on them”  
“They suspected, they didn’t have any proof”  
“Yet they knew to come looking here?”  
“Mark must have found out about it and told Kian. At least they didn’t make a scene, they waited us out”  
“So they sat downstairs in the Lobby, all the while, thinking we were up here, having sex?”  
“Well, when you put it like that it sounds weird”

After what felt like a long, long time, the bathroom door opened; both Kian and Mark stepped back into the room. Kian made his way over to the couch and sat down beside Shane while Mark sank down on the mattress beside Nicky.

“Well, we talked it over” Kian began.  
“It was weird” Mark added. “Negotiating sex with someone else’s boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, it was weird for us too” Nicky replied.  
“But we think we’ve come up with a solution” Mark said with a sly smile.  
“And just in time for my birthday” Kian added with a grin.

****

The four of them went out for a late lunch the following day to celebrate Kian’s birthday. They ate and drank and had a genuinely good time, all the while they were very careful not to talk about the elephant in the room; all four of them were filled with a nervous excitement as they left the restaurant and headed for their respective homes.  
Mark and Nicky showered and changed while making nervous small talk, neither of them could keep their mouths shut. Nicky had a difficult time focusing on the road as he drove to Kian and Shane’s home.  
Mark knocked on the door and was greeted by an equally nervous Shane. He ushered them inside and offered up a drink. Mark was quick to accept vodka but Nicky took a glass of wine.

“So where’s the birthday boy?” Nicky asked.  
“Upstairs” Shane replied “making everything… comfortable”  
“Are you lads nervous?” Mark asked them.  
“I’m terrified” Shane confessed “but there’s no way I’m passing this up”

After they’d finished their drinks, Shane led both Nicky and Mark upstairs to the spare bedroom. Kian was already waiting for them.

“Now remember” Kian said to them “none of you have to do this, not if you don’t want to”

Shane walked up to his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked him. “It doesn’t seem right that we get to have all the fun while you just watch”  
“Trust me, I’ll be just as turned on as you” Kian assured him before stealing a kiss.

Kian moved over to the armchair that he’d moved into the room earlier and sat down.  
“Things are about to become very weird” he said to them. Shane simply laughed in agreement before making his way over to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the mattress then looked at Mark and Nicky expectantly.

“Come on, lads” Shane welcomed them both as he parted his legs. “Let’s get this show on the road!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry there's no smutt... I was lazy :(
> 
>  
> 
> And here is the above-mentioned photo that inspired this fic:  
> 


End file.
